


The Fall of the Toppat Clan

by ProjjectDelta



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, TCW but its actually a Civil War, There are Fails!, Toppat Civil Warfare Ending | TCW (Henry Stickmin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26697085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjjectDelta/pseuds/ProjjectDelta
Summary: First of all, Id like to thank AKhaos for giving me the inspiration to make these stories, now then, its time to get started!Follow Henry Stickmin, and his Gang of Loyalists, as they grow and gather up power in a quest to over throw the Toppat Clan, now run by Ellie Rose. This story will have...a large amount of Characters, both New and Old, its time...for The Fall of the Toppat Clan.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	1. Escaping the Desert

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my take on the...Toppat Civil War ending, I felt like this ending could have been alot...better frankly, and I must admit, my mind has been wondering, Inspired by a few pieces of media, Iv decided to actually write this.  
> So, its time for the fun to begin!  
> (There Will Be Fails, don't worry!)

Henry Stickmin, Prison Escapist, Jewel Thief, and the man whos Successfully escaped from some of the most heavy security prisons in the world, Including the Wall!

and...the Former Leader of the Toppat Clan.

As the escape pod they took would fall to the desert below them, Henry would reminisce about the events that had happened, him betraying Ellie at the Wall, getting overthrown by Reginald, and yet, why did he save his Loyalists...he didn't know why he had betrayed her, convenience? Chances? He'd never know, a Large BANG would interrupt his thinking, as they'd hit something, probably a flock of ducks, before they'd hit the ground.

Geoffrey would step off of the escape pod, helping Henry out of the escape pod, Thomas and Dave stepping off behind him "What Now Boss? It seems we are on our own." Looking up at the ship, and then back at his group of loyalists, and Dave, He'd give a shrug "I suppose...we retreat? Maybe come up with a plan to take back leadership?" he'd say, before turning to Thomas...and then to...Dave. "What about you Dave, I know your not Toppat, but you saved my life...well, tried to at-least, what do you plan to do." Thomas and Geoffrey would both turn to him, which would, well, get Dave to reel back...before shaking his head. "Im tired off you ruining my life by being on the other side of you, I got your back!" he'd say, stepping forward and slipping on something. Getting a mouthful of sand in the process.

"Henry...is what she said true?" Geoffrey would say, tilting his large head, he was a long time member of the clan, and I do believe at one point candidate to be leader, but that was 20, 30 years ago? Now hes a trusted ally, and well...Henry was afraid of him asking. "Did you really...stab her in the back like that?" Henry would give a sigh "Yes, I did leave her behind, She wasn't clan, and I was afraid that If I took her along I wouldn't successfully get out." It was as close to the truth as anyone...he, took a hunch, and it bit him in the butt.

Geoffrey would bite his lip at this knowledge, shaking his head once again "Well, still can't say thats enough to mutiny you over, the clan is a breeding ground for betrayal and greed." Henry would give a nod at this comment, giving a glance at Dave as he'd get the Sand outta his mouth. "Well, I do know I wasn't the most liked Leader among the higher ups, I encouraged a very...risky style of money making, the more you invested in a heist, the more you got remember? I can think of a few who'd probably hate it." Henry would say before taking a look down at Dave "I can't wait to see Reginald's face as I take...back...wait..." he'd start to finish, before seeing exactly what Dave tripped over.

A Metal Arm, probably belonged to the Right Hand Man "Well...I doubt Reginald is going to be in power." he'd say, before a single, Black Top Hat, Probably Reginald would fall from the sky, landing right onto Dave's head, which would then prompt Dave to take off his Security Hat, and fan himself with it. For the time being he was a member, he would have his chance to get his own later.

"Thomas, any idea on whom the new leader might be?" Henry would quickly turn to him, while Geoffrey was the plan man, Thomas was decent with logistics and possibilities, so chances were he'd know.

"Hmm.." Thomas would start "There is Sven, but thats probably very unlikely without a good plan from his end, so if he ends up finding one of Henry's or Reginald's Plans it'll probably be him." To which, Henry would shake his head, taking off his Top Hat and opening a secret compartment, pulling out a large bundle of papers "Kept them all right here." Henry would simply say, before putting them back and putting his hat back on. Frankly Henry would have preferred Sven, they actually got along pretty decently, but it seems unlikely

"Alright...Then theres Carol Cross, she has enough favors from all-around the clan to make it happen." this time, Geoffrey would speak up "I wouldn't worry about her, after that stunt she tried to pull when she claimed she "Lost" the Norwegian Emerald during the raid used up most of those favors just to keep her from getting exiled, and they call her "By the Book" PFF." Geoffrey and Carol used to be buddies, back when Geoffrey was younger, then Carol cut ties after he helped get her promoted.

"Okay...Albert Poshley probably wouldn't do to well if he tried to step up, to much money in one place and he lost a good chunk of it during one of Henry's failed raids...The last one has to be Mr Macbeth, hes not afraid to put himself into the front lines, he'd be a popular choice around the Lower and Middle Class, so despite the High Class not liking him, I doubt they'd have much of a better choice."

Geoffrey and Thomas would start to nod to themselves, before Henry would shake his head "What about Ellie, I mean...she overthrew me, not alone, but with the current leaders gone, her proof in being my Equal...or Better by escaping the Wall alone, and her ruthlessness..." the Trio would go quiet after this...before Dave would cough "So...ugh...How are we gonna get outta here?" Geoffrey would nod, before stepping back into the escape pod, "Don't worry, I packed up a few things before we dropped, you should be able to use THIS!"

**_TRANSCEIVER_ **

_**GPS** _

_**JETBOOTS** _

_**TELEPORTER** _

_**You have picked,** _ _**JETBOOTS** _

Geoffrey would pass the other members a pair of Jetboots, and Henry's would have a note on the sole of theirs, it read

"Jetboots V1.5, Now with lighter Materials! They're comfy and allow me to Fly!"- Gadget Gabe

Henry would look nervously at the others as they'd work on their boots before putting on his own boots...and reluctantly activating them, quickly shooting into the air, giving a smile as he'd realize they were actually as easy to use as the last one, just less heavy, he'd start to fly north, he remembered from the maps that there was a CCC Base to the north after all, and probably a Helicopter! The rest of the Gang would follow closely behind, Dave even saying "YA-HOOOOOOO" as he'd do so, having the time of his mostly imprisoned life, a large "Bang" could be heard behind them, when Henry would turn around, he'd see that the Escape Pod had disappeared...curious, but he wouldn't go back.

The heat of the desert would beat down of them, but the cool wind of them flying would help mitigate that, "HOW AM I STILL DOING THIS!" Dave would yell out, he was having the time of his life, but, he was obviously scared stiff, as the Base would get within their sight, Dave's boots would run outta fuel, then Henry's, then the Geoffrey's and Thomas's. They'd end up walking the rest of the way "Well, at least we go this far." Dave would say with a chuckle, Henry...getting a face full of sand due to his angle, would glare at Dave, before getting up, taking off his Jet Boots, and which his team, continuing to head to the small complex.

Thomas would speak up as they'd almost get there "What are we gonna do now, Boss?" shaking his head "We have no Guns, hardly any Money...Odds are against us." Henry would give a grin, crouching down as they'd look along the base for any sigh of a Helicopter, or other Vehicle "Im sure you've heard of the Tunsion Diamond, well, I stole it, but never actually sold it...once we get back to my house in Stickville and recover it, it should cover our expenses for awhile...THERE." Henry would point toward's a Helicopter that was being loaded with supplies, mostly guns labeled "Obsolete" most likely due to a fresh shipment of "Experimental CCC Weaponry" because, well, they tended to be the best of the best, and a few boxes labeled "Rations" and "Water". The Real question is...how were they gonna get in?

_**Wooden Box** _

_**Team Attack** _

**_Distraction_ **

_**Hijack** _

_**You have chosen, Distraction.** _

Henry would pour the last remaining fuel out of the Jetboots, into one of his, it wasn't much, but it should allow it to run a little longer, he'd then toss the jetboot into one of the open Experimental Weaponry Crates, and as the Jetboot would get snagged on one of the weapons it would activate, the fire causing the experimental...and highly explosive...weaponry to go BOOM, causing most of the base to panic, "WE AREN'T EQUIPPED TO DEAL WITH THIS MAN!" Henry could hear someone say in the distance. A Rogue firing of one of the weapons would blow a hole in the fence, right next to where the group was...convent, running toward the Helicopter and quickly boarding, Henry would start up the Chopper as Dave and the others would step on, and they'd start to fly away. "Great Work Boss!" Geoffrey "I knew you always had a plan!" Thomas would add on...Dave would be busy making sure he was secured, but Henry...would just be there grinning to himself

_**You Escaped the** **Desert.**_

As Henry would Pilot the Helicopter away, he'd...start to thing, about how everything could have gone wrong, his mind going to...all the possibilities.

_**FAILS** _

_**You have chosen,** **TRANSCEIVER**_

Geoffrey would pass Henry a Transceiver "Just Activate it, and Help will come soon Boss!" to which Henry would nod, before clicking the "Transmit" Button. Before taking a seat and waiting...about 30 minutes later, they'd hear a small whistling and a large buzzing sound, help must have arrived! Henry and the Gang of Loyalists would look up to see...the Airship, a small device falling from it, landing in the middle of the group "Hey isn't that a Time-Accelerat-" Thomas would say, before Henry and his group of Loyalists, would be obliterated

_**FAIL** _

_**"CHEERS LOVE, THE CAVALRIES HERE!"** _

_**You have chosen, GPS** _

Geoffrey would pass Henry a GPS, to which Henry would take, turning it on, he'd find that the closest marked settlement was about a mile east, signalling for his team to follow, they'd get to walking... "Are you sure this is a good idea, Boss?" Geoffrey would say, Dave would look at Henry a little bit of a...scared face "Y...Yeah, are you sure boss?" Henry would give them a reassuring thumbs up, before they'd make out into the great desert.

They wouldn't last 10 minutes before the beating desert heat practically blazed their thin stick bodies, and starting with Dave, then Geoffrey, then Thomas...and finally, Henry, would collapse from Exhaustion.

_**FAIL** _

_**"YOU CAME SO FAR, BUT IN THE END, IT DIDN'T EVEN MATTEERRR"** _

_**You have chosen, Teleporter** _

Geoffrey would, ATTEMPT, to Pass Henry the Teleporter, but would accidentally hit the Teleport button! His Poor Eye Sight really made it difficult to see, he'd accidentally drop it into the escape pod, and poof, it would disappear! and in the crater where the pod was, layed the Right Hand Man, protectively holding Reginald, as the concept of them being free would over come them, he'd look up...before squinting his eyes at Henry, and with a Laser Beam from his eyes, Henry, would be no more.

_**FAIL** _

_**"Butterfingers, 2.0!"** _

_**You have chosen, Wooden Box** _

Henry would boost Geoffrey and the others over the fence, before bee-lining it towards one of the wooden boxes, getting inside of it, they'd flip it over, before slowly making there way to the Chopper, using the cover of the box to avoid detection...

or atleast, they would have, if it wasn't to heavy to move "Uh...Boss...what do we do now?" Dave would mutter... Henry would shrug, it seems like they were trapped...oh dear.

_**FAIL** _

_**"If only you had a Cardboard Box..."** _

_**You have chosen, Team Attack** _

The Group would SLAM into the Fence, their combined power managing to knock it down, before charging the enemy! "HUHAAAAAAAA" Dave would yell, "Eat THIS" Dave would then throw a punch at the "Previously" unsuspecting Guard, doing very...little damage, he'd quickly turn around, just to get a Kick from Henry, a Backhand from Thomas, and finally, a Head Butt from Geoffrey, all in quick succession.

He'd still be standing though, and, well, taking an electrical gun from the weapons crate he was carrying, he'd shock and fry the group in one clean burst of LIGHTNING.

_**FAIL** _

_**"Nice Teamwork! Try harder next time!"** _

_**You have chosen, Hijack** _

Stepping onto Thomas's Shoulders, Henry would pull himself over the fence, helping the others over, before they'd just RUN for the Helicopter, a few people would point, but no one would quite react to "Dave, you pilot, Geoffrey, Thomas, help me cover us." Henry would command, grabbing a Deagle from the weapon crate, letting Geoffrey and Thomas get a gun before opening fire on the base!

They'd start to lift up into the air, Dave was doing it! "Is now a bad time to say Iv never piloted a Helicopter?" He'd say, as alarms would start to blare...and, well, he'd start to lose control slamming into the side of the CCC Headquarters.

_**"FAIL"** _

_**"Piloting is HARD OKAY!"** _


	2. Chapter 2: Setting up a Base and Securing the Diamond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry has succesfully fled the Desert with his group of Loyalest, now its time to begin the recovery process!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its time for Chapter 2, The response I got from the first chapter was more then enough for me to start on the second one! So here it is! There will be fails at the end, and Ill start incorporating a few Branching Paths soon, but don't expect to many of them.

Henry would let Geoffrey take control of the Helicopter, retiring to the back to take a nap, they still had awhile to go before they reached Stickville, so it was a good time to catch a few Zs...or try to anyway. He'd start to doze off...to when he hired a German Doctor to revive Right Hand Man...in order to improve relations with Reginald.

"So your Dr. Vin...Vinschpinsilstien?" Henry would say, before shaking his head "Ill just call you Doctor, if thats alright with you." she'd give a nod, "So, vhat am I doing here? I have important work to do" she'd say, a little bit annoyed, she was obviously not a people person by the looks of things, and Henry would simply nod, before getting up, and walking over to a medical table he set up, pulling up a sheet, underwhich was what was left of the Right Hand Man. "Doctor, Iv heard you dabble in...Military Grade Cybernetics, and have heard of some of your...Miracles involving, bringing back the dead, I would be willing to...pay you handsomely to work your magic." She was about to say something but...then...

Henry would, get poked by Dave, waking him up, jolting awake, after letting Henry wake up a little bit, looking at Dave a little bit, "I have a Idea!" he'd say triumphantly "We are probably going to have to set up a base right? Well, I remember reading your report back when you were a Prisoner, and Im pretty sure the Bank you tried to rob was closed down, its probably still abandoned, and I think it would be a great base of operations! Dave would give a bit of a stupid grin, but...well, his idea was decent, he remembered going through the place when he got caught, it had a Large Vault that would be a great, safe place to plan out operations and store loot, an front entrance protected by a large, metal gate thats mean't for large moving trucks, which would make it easily defensible and perfect for large loot holds, and he caught a glimpse of the Overseers Office and the Break Room, and probably even a few other rooms he didn't see due to there being 2 floors to the large square building.

Henry, would give a nod, before heading over to Geoffrey "Change of plans, we are gonna set up a base of operations before we Recover the Diamond." Henry would say, opening up the Helicopters GPS system and setting a course for the Bank "Here." Geoffrey would nod "Sure thing Boss." he'd say, letting Henry go back to back into the back of the Helicopter.

Thomas would be looking over a manifest that had been left on the Helicopter, checking to see just how much managed to get loaded on before they left "These weapons would be enough to loosely equip a small army." he'd mutter to himself "Shame most of them aren't in the...best of condition" he'd say, taking a semi-automatic Pistol, which appeared to have...Hot Sauce...oozing from the inside "Eh" Thomas would grunt, as he'd throw it out of the Helicopter, it was at this point that he'd notice Henry "Ah, Boss, come look what I found!" He'd say, before showing him to a box marked "Rations" "It seems like they were trying to smuggle some stuff into the base, Tobacco, Fresh Pillows, Cigar Wrappings, a few wool blankets, and other things. Seems like we are one lucky bunch eh" he'd say with a chuckle, before Henry would give a nod, giving a smile "Good, we'll be needing them, we're setting up a temporary...or permanent base if things are decent, at a abandoned Bank, out in the middle of nowhere, perfect for us." he'd give a nod "Get some rest." Henry would add on "You've done enough so far"

Thomas would give a thankful nod, taking off one of his monocles and wiping them off, revealing a tired eye that the outline of the Monocle was hiding, he was probably looking through the crates for the past few hours, and he had spent awhile up preparing for his arrival once he announced that he was coming to the airship, he was a true loyal ally through and through, best Henry return the favor. Thomas would head off to get strapped in so he could sleep soundly, when Henry would give a sigh of relief, and...would go back to thinking about the Right Hand Man.

Henry would watch as the Right Hand Man would suddenly jerk up, giving as a gasp as the previously dead man would be, well...not so dead. Giving a Chuckle, Henry would call Reginald down to the Hospital Wing of the Airship, not wanting to approach RHM without Reginald being with him as to help avoid RHM, well, possibly attempting to get Revenge. Reginald, just now getting into the room, would look up at Henry "What is it now...Boss." he'd say with a bit of a glare, he was still very, not used to not being the Leader. But that wouldn't matter as he'd see RHM, and...Henry could have sworn he saw Reginald tear up a bit, running inside and giving him a Hug.

Henry was happy for them.

Henry would get shaked out of his remembering by the Helicopter landing, looking out of the open door, he'd find that they were indeed infront of the vault. Grabbing a Solar Powered Lantern from the Smuggle Crate, and grabbing a Jolt 1908, and 3 clips of 0.380 AJP rounds, as well as strapping a AS-47 to his back for an...emergency, before giving a nod to the other members, Dave would grab a Jolt 1908 as well, his hands were a bit shaky, probably from some form of Malnutrition or his body not being used to large open spaces, as well, we rarely let him out of his cell. Geoffrey, after landing the Helicopter would pick up two Jolt 1903's a Older Model, but the man probably had large amounts of experience with them, and his tenacity to dual wield was never ignored. Thomas would just grab a Flashlight, taking a Knife for Self Defense, Thomas was more of a Brains and Tech guy then a Combat guy, even though he knew how to wield a gun he never did unless necessary, but his loyalty was unmatched, and Henry would prefer no one else.

Locking up the Helicopters doors, they'd slowly make their way to the Bank door, Henry would shoot each of the locks keeping the shutter door from being opened, and with the 4 of them working together, they'd manage to get it open. They could practically smell the dust as fresh air would rush into the building, the air conditioning having been turned off due to no more power, there was probably a Back Up generator somewhere, but they'd need to permanently cut the alarms first, but that could wait.

Stepping up one of the unloading ramps, they'd step through into the main lobby, and well, it was pretty obvious that this was more of a Vault then a Bank, the Main Lobby lead STRAIGHT to the Vault, well, One of the Three Vaults, as he later found out inorder to help prevent a real raid from causing them problems, all 3 vaults were separated and had 3 different codes, as to help stall any potential thieves, he got thrown into the the most accessible vault, mostly filled with bags and bags of small bills, even if he had gotten out with one bag it...wouldn't have been a very good heist.

The entire building was covered with a heavy layer of dust, not even the mice thought staying here was a good idea, with the lack of water in this Wasteland surrounding it, and there only being one real entrance, it just wasn't a good place to call home...

But the perfect place to call Headquarters, or atleast for now.

"Dave, Geoffrey, You two stay here and get things ready, Thomas and I will go retrieve the diamond, after emptying the Helicopter of course." Henry would give Dave the Lantern, mostly as a Deterrent for him not to shoot anything, before heading back to the Helicopter with Thomas, as they'd open the back of it, working together, they'd attempt to push one of the boxes out, before Thomas would shake his head "This isn't working boss, any ideas?" he'd say, before Henry would look into the Contraband Crate, before pulling out a...

_**Magnet** _

**_Smack Ball_ **

**_Skate Board_ **

**_You have chosen Skateboard_ **

Henry would take out two skateboards out of the box, slipping both of them underneath one of the boxes, the wheels going into the little ridges of the interior of the helicopter, giving it a little push, it would slowly glide down the ramp, a little rolling sound being heard, before a slight "bump" as the Skateboard would get caught at the end of the ramp, causing it to go flying a bit, landing with a soft "Pwuff" as it would hit the sand, repeating this process for the other boxes until the Helicopter was, well, empty of Cargo, giving a Thumbs up to Thomas, he'd let Thomas hop in the Pilots seat, closing the Loading ramp as they'd take off, Henry giving a chuckle as they'd fly to...

**Secure the Diamond**

Henry and Thomas would fly their way to Stickville, he only moved after he stole the diamond, and the only reason he ended up not selling it was because he stole quite a few Valuable paintings during its theft that, well, it simply was just more then enough to cover what he wanted, managing to buy a Urban house in a unsuspecting neighborhood to hide his ill-gotten loot, they'd fly high above the city as, well, Henry did have a few vehicles in the Garage, and they would need an actual land vehicle the helicopter wouldn't have enough fuel to last forever after all, best to have a backup plan.

Henry would give a thumbs up to Thomas, before heading from the front of the helicopter to the middle, grabbing a Parachute along the way, and diving down toward his house, the cool feeling of the wind as he'd fall down, before pulling his shoot, letting himself softly glide the rest of the way...

Atleast, that was the plan, it doesn't always work out like that.

Bullets would start to come up from the house, Henry looking down would see that...THE GOVERNMENT WAS HERE! A few soldiers at-least, but he knew with those bullets that more would probably arrive soon, his parachute having taken some damage from the barrage would cause him to swiftly plummet, he needed to think of something and fast!

_**Bullet Barrage** _

_**Long Fall Gloves** _

_**Hat Trick** _

**_You have chosen Long Fall Gloves_ **

Henry would quickly put on a pair of Long Fall Gloves he'd miraculously pull from his pocket, before a few stray bullets would snap the ropes of the parachute, causing his decent to rapidly accelerate, quickly flinging himself forward to where his head and arms were pointed at the ground, he'd extend his arms, and would land...surprisingly well, his head hitting against the ground a bit after the gloves eased him into a complete stop...right in-between two soldiers, quickly extending his legs, he'd spin around kicking BOTH of them down to the ground before letting himself fall to the ground, then pushing himself up, and entering the place he used to call home, unholstering his Jolt before hand of course.

The TV would be on, probably those two soldiers slacking off, when well, he'd hear a buzzing "Repeat, The Toppat Leader is in Stickville! All Units Engage!" there was heavy static, following the noise he'd find a government communications device, probably how those soldiers knew he was coming, unplugging it, he'd pick it up, taking it with him, knowing the governments actions ahead of time would be a invaluable boon in Henry's opinion, heading to his bedroom, he'd find that it was...ugh, ruined, absolutely MILITARIZED, the Country Flag being posted over the bedrest, the bed was neat and tidy, looking like it was JUST made without a single speck of dust, a gun cleaning kit that was half put away on the bedrest...ugh, cliche.

Henry would open up the closet, opening up the secret compartment on the floor, leveraging off a loose tile and getting the Garage key out, well, the secret Garage key. Heading to the Garage, he'd start to hear the sounds of vehicles in bound, this was not sounding good, entering the garage they'd see that, well, they already took out the Police Car, most likely returned to the prison, luckily his scooter was with the Toppat clan, he'd get that back soon enough, heading over to his workbench, which was bolted down, he'd reach under it, inserting the key into a secret lock he had installed, and upon turning it, a small rumble would open as a large secret compartment would open, and a flash of gold and blue would shine as his secret stash would be revealed, there wasn't enough time to get all of the money, but the diamond was good enough.

He had a few vehicles in the compartment, but...which one to go with?

_**Armored Van** _

_**Delivery Car** _

_**Tord Truck** _

_**You have chosen Armored Van** _

Picking up the Diamond, Henry would give a grunt as he'd make his way to, open, and push the diamond into the Van, looking back at the rest of the loot he'd give a sad sigh, there simply was't enough time. "HENRY, COME OUT NOW, WE KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE AND HAVE YOU SURROUNDED." he'd hear as he'd make his way over to the front seat, starting up the Van, it was the Sergeant, well General now...General Galeforce, of course he'd be waiting here. "WE DON'T WANNA HAVE YOU KILL YA HENRY, JUST SELL OUT THE TOPPAT'S SECRETS, AND WE MIGHT LOWER YOUR SENTENCE." Henry would laugh at that last part, not even a pardon this time? How funny, Henry would drive out into the Garage, closing the secret passage behind him, before ramming through the Garage door! Slamming into a trio of unlucky soldiers, making a sharp right turn, he'd hear a flurry of Gunfire hit his Truck as he'd make his get away.

He'd be headed in the opposite direction of the bank, however he needed to lose the Government first before even thinking about, he'd hear the general start talking to the rest of his forces on his communications device. "The Target is making a run for it, do whatever it takes to capture him, We need the leader Alive." Henry would give another chuckle at this, looking up a the cool night sky, and the giant full moon, he'd start to slowly make a loop around the city, back towards the bank, trying his hardest to evade the Government, but well, failing, he only had to take a right back onto the road there but, well, he needed to distract them first.

Luckily...he knew what to do.

_**Mouse Pointer** _

_**Road Spikes** _

_**Smoke Bomb** _

_**Cheese Cake** _

_**You have chosen Mouse Pointer** _

Giving a sigh, he'd breath in...before leaning out the window and throwing a Mouse Pointer at the moon, on which it would double click, he had faith in the strength of this trucks armor, but he wasn't positive if it would be enough for this. Then he'd hear a soft double clicking noise, and then...the face would appear. "IMMA FIRING MAH LASER" he'd hear, before him, and the goverment that was near him would get hit by a giant laser. Surprisingly his trucks armor could handle the blast, barely, he heard it force his truck into the road, luckily it pushed the road down to, and the tires were a little armored as well, its a miracle they didn't pop.

He'd put the Van into full gear, speeding along the road, he needed to get outta sight before the Government picked up on him again, most likely before the Laser would stop...when...he'd hear the General on the radio once more "I just got word that Henry is no longer the leader of the Toppat Clan, all troops disengage, without that title he isn't worth the effort." Henry would give a chuckle, but...then he'd hear a voice he hadn't hear in a long time "But General, I have eyes on-" Charles would start to say, before the General would interrupt him with "Fall back, Thats an Order.". Charles would give a sigh over the radio, before saying "Yes, Sir" and the Comms would go dead.

Henry, giving a smirk as he'd hightail it down the road, would feel proud of himself.

**You Secured the Diamond**

It was a Straight Road to the bank, and a pretty long drive, Thomas would probably get there first so, he had time to think, letting his mind wounder to how everything could have gone wrong.

_**FAILS** _

_**You have chosen Magnet** _

Henry would pullout a Magnet from the Contraband Crate, walking outside of the helicopter, he'd point it at one of the Crates...and the entire Helicopter would warp suddenly, slamming into Henry, and killing Thomas to whom was still in the Helicopter.

_**FAIL** _

_**"I still can't BS my way outta this one, can't I?"** _

_**You have chosen Smack Ball** _

Rummaging through the crate, he'd pull out a big Glowing SMACK ball, holding up into the Air! He'd giving a chuckle, he was gonna rekt all of these crates, but then well, the ball would slowly fly away, he'd attempt to shoot at it, but, it was already outta range by the time he did.

Well, that sucks

_**FAIL** _

_**"** **Atleast no-one stole it from** **ya!"** _

_**You have chosen Bullet Barrage** _

Henry would quickly disengage his shoot, pulling out his AS-47 and firing down at the Soldiers, managing to hit both of them and striking them dead! The thing is he was now plummeting towards the ground with no way to save himself...

SPLAT would be the last sound Henry would hear.

_**FAIL** _

_**"If only you had a Jetpack to Joyride"** _

_**You have chosen Hat Trick** _

Henry would suddenly get sucked into his hat, managing to somehow force his entire body into the hat, the parachute, being cut by the sudden action, would allow the Hat to fall to the ground, weighed down by the heavy Gold chain...the Soldiers, being confused would walk to investigate with no sign of Henry...

Then the hat would fall into the pool, sinking into the bottom, and would start to flood with Water, Henry would try to break free, causing the hat to budge, and the soldiers would notice this, opening fire on the hat.

_**FAIL** _

_**"For this act Ill make myself DISAPPEAR"** _

_**You have chosen Delivery Car** _

Henry would hop into the Drivers seat of the Delivery Car, setting the Diamond on the passenger seat, giving a slight smirk before...he got the sudden idea...lay on the roof! Getting out of the Drivers seat, he'd climb onto the roof, clinging onto it, then, after a few seconds, the Car would suddenly kick into third gear, slamming into the side of the secret room, poor Henry getting turned to shreds.

_**FAIL** _

_**"Before that TURBO you shoulda DISMOUNTed"** _

_**You have chosen Tord Truck** _

Walking toward his Tord, Henry had bought it relativity recently and hadn't really driven it to much, but hey, that just means it'll work like a charm right! Putting the diamond into the trunk of the Truck, he'd get in the drivers seat, start up the engine, put it in drive, and putting the pedal to the metal...and...it wouldn't go, a large BANG coming from the engine as it would burst into flames.

_**FAIL** _

_**"Should have gotten a Konda"** _

_**You have chosen Road Spikes** _

Henry would push a button underneath the seat, causing the car to drop a large pile of Road Spikes, a few moments later he would hear cars start to crash and burn around him...when...he'd notice a large shadow blot out the moon, looking up, he'd see a large...Blimp, and a monkey would fly by, cutting it in half with its...laser vision? Causing the blimp to rapidly decent as it would get destroyed, its hot fiery wreck landing right ontop of Henry, the heat really not going well with the Armored Car.

_**FAIL** _

_**"Pineapples are far superior to spikes"** _

_**You have chosen Smoke Bomb** _

Pressing a button on the Dashboard, a few slots would open on the hood of the Car, and smoke would start to spew from the front onto the road...and, a little bit of a hindsight on the designers part, all over the window, Henry wouldn't even see it when he passed by the road to the bank, and crashed right into a building, Ironically, it was a Court House.

_**FAIL** _

_**"Smoking is Bad Kids, never do it!"** _

_**You have chosen Cheese Cake** _

Henry's stomach would give a large GROWL, he was...very hungry, reaching into the Dashboard he'd pull out a small container containing some Cheese Cake he saved for later, eating it all up bite by bite, when he'd look back up at the road, he'd find he would be surrounded by...Military Personal.

_**FAIL** _

_**"Atleast you didn't crash into anything! Right!?** _


	3. Author's Note!

Hey Guys! (And Gals) Delta here, sorry for the lack of posts, recently Iv actually found myself with less writing time, its starting to open back up a little bit, but it will take longer for me to finish my next chapter, which will feature the first "Branching Path" I plan to make, there will be a little bit of, audience participation when its finished.

Essentially It'll be 2 or more choices, the first one being 2, and based on feedback I get in the comment's, I will write the one that gets voted the most, I WILL write all of the Paths However, its simply some will be completed faster then others, I feel like I already know which branch will get chosen, but Im curious to see if I'll get surprised!

At the current moment, I can say that the Next chapter will be done before, 2 weeks pass (From now), I probably could get it done sooner, however I'm working on a SECOND Writing Project right now, simply to get the idea's out of my head so I can focus on Henry Stickmin (I will be posting it for those whom are curious, but thats for another time)

Again, I apologize for the inconvenience.


End file.
